Pop Goes Metal College Tour
by SurprisinglyStillActive
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, separated during senior year, are part of two very different bands. One is metal, the other is pop-punk. Until they are forced back together by their managers. How will the two react? (M for frequent cursing and adult themes)
1. Chapter 1

Pop Goes Metal US Tour

A/N: Hey guys, HistoricalPJOFan here. I know it's been awhile, and I've decided to start a new story with some characters of my own creation. If you didn't read the description, you probably should. And don't worry, I plan to finish 'The Betrayed's Revenge' so be happy in that fact. Anyway, none of the songs belong to me and enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Break-up

-3 days until Prom-

Tom POV

I lifted the harness away from my body to ease the pain my drums were causing my back. I looked around at my drumline and noticed the rest of the section was involved in similar activities as myself. I lowered the harness back down and walked over to where Percy was with the rest of the trumpet section and said,

"Percy, how is your section learning the drill?"

"Tom, you know the freshman still can't march to save their lives but before you start bashing my guys get your section in order first."

I placed my hand on my chest in mock offense,

"Are you implying that my glorious drumline can't march?"

"I'm not implying it, I'm telling you that they can't."

"Alright you motherfucker, next break we get I'll prove that they can march."

"You're on bitch."

Just then our band director called to us,

"Mr. Alexander and Mr. Jackson if you could please pay attention, I'm trying to have you guys out of here at a reasonable time."

"Sorry Mr. Ross, Percy called me over to him."

"Just get to your spot."

I got to my spot as quickly as my tenors would allow me to and snapped to attention. While myself and the rest of the band ran through the drill for our marching band show, I let my mind wander. We had gone through this so many times I could do it in my sleep, and yet there was still a load of people that still couldn't figure it out. Once we stopped I stole a quick glance at Percy and waved at him jokingly. Percy laughed and returned the gesture. I looked over to my lead snare player, Leo, and asked,

"Hey man, you and Calypso still dating?"

"You would know if we weren't, we've been together for two years now. Almost three, why do you ask?"

"Well Jason's throwing a prom after party and I'm inviting you two to it."

"That bastard. He didn't tell me about it himself. I'm gonna TP his house after this."

I laughed and gazed over the rest of the band and my eyes landed on the girl I'd been crushing on since the last week of eighth grade when we took the group's first group photo. Back then Calypso and Frank hadn't yet transferred to Goode yet. I was so engrossed in Camden's long, blond hair that I was ran over by Frank and his sousaphone smashed into my head and we hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Frank slid himself out of his bulky instrument and moved it off of me. I was a little dazed so I didn't register what was going on around me. I vaguely heard Annabeth's voice saying something and felt someone press a cloth-like material over my forehead.

Percy POV

I was in the middle of air playing my solo when I saw Frank run into Tom and the two of them fall to the ground in a heap. Frank got up rather quickly but Tom was just lying there which had me a little worried. Annabeth jogged over to see what was wrong. She knelt down and yelled out,

"Can someone give me their shirt or something? Tom's has a nasty cut on his forehead."

I took my shirt off and ran over to Annabeth and handed it to her. I saw her eyes linger on my abs and I winked at her when we made eye contact. She just rolled her eyes and pressed my shirt on Tom's forehead. I walked over to Frank who was having a mini freak out, the poor guy was worried that he'd hurt Tom really bad.

"Hey Frank. He's fine man, it's just a cut dude he'll live."

"Why isn't he alert? What if I gave him a concussion?"

Nico spoke up,

"Frank, you worry too much, doctor Annabeth will make sure he's ok."

Frank just nodded. I patted him on his shoulder and walked back to where Annabeth and Tom were. Annabeth had Tom sitting up and was asking questions to make sure he didn't have any brain damage. Once she made sure he was ok, Annabeth tied my shirt around his head until she could find him some gauze to keep the injury clean. I knelt down and asked,

"What happened? Did you forget how to march?"

Tom just laughed and gave me look saying he would tell me later. Our band director walked up to us and asked,

"Thomas, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mr. Ross, just a small scratch sir."

"In any case I want to sit out for the rest of practice today so you don't risk hurting yourself anymore. I'll have another student make sure you don't show any signs of a concussion."

"Yes sir, I'm going to go sit down under those trees."

"I'll send someone over in a few minutes."

I watched Tom slowly get up carefully walk over to the rest area. Mr. Ross called Camden over and talked to her quietly. She nodded and jogged over to Tom's position. When I finally realized, what had happened, I couldn't help but laugh at my friend's predicament. The one girl he had been crushing on since we were in middle school is the student Mr. Ross sends to ensure Tom doesn't pass out. Oh, I hope he's ready for the massive grilling we're all gonna give him once we leave practice.

Annabeth POV

After Camden left to tend to Tom, Mr. Ross had us all do one final run through of our show. Poor Frank was still so torn up about running tom over that he couldn't concentrate and ended up making enough mistakes for Mr. Ross to notice,

"Mr. Zhang, are you alright? You've never been this out of focus before."

"I'm sorry sir, I'm just worried about Tom."

"Ah I see, well Zhang go sit out with him so you can see for yourself that he is fine."

Frank just nodded and went to join Camden and Tom over at our rest area. I gave a sympathetic look as he passed and he nodded his head thanks. After a few more decent run-throughs, Mr. Ross released us and the whole group naturally began gravitating towards where Tom, Frank and Camden were seated. Once everyone was seated around Tom, I realized just how messed up he was. His eyes seemed to not be able to focus on anyone and his face and arms were extremely pale. Hazel asked,

"Hey Tom, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Hazel…. I think."

His attempt at a joke made Percy and Jason laugh, but everyone else and I got even more worried. Camden said,

"Don't worry guys, dumbass here is gonna live. Sadly."

She then turned to me,

"Annabeth I must say. You did a really good job on the bandage, it had just enough pressure to stop the bleeding."

I looked down and smiled in embarrassment and Percy wrapped his arm around me and said,

"That's my Wisegirl, always the one to know how to do everything perfectly."

I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to laugh and bend down and plant a quick kiss on my forehead. Tom complained loudly,

"Oh, come on guys, get a damn room."

I snapped back and replied,

"Hey just because you're the only one that can't get a girlfriend in the group doesn't mean that the guys can't kiss their girlfriends."

I saw the hurt in Tom's as soon as the words left my mouth and I immediately regretted what I said. Before I could even think to apologize the hurt vanished and was replaced with the 'I don't give a fuck' look that Tom was famous for. The tension within the group was so thick after what I said that you could've cut it with a knife. Tom cleared his throat and I mentally braced myself for the coming rage. Then the bastard started laughing, and I mean really fucking laughing.

"You motherfucker."

I said. He just laughed even harder after my statement. Soon the whole group was laughing along with him. Then Luke from the alto-sax section walked over and planted a kiss on top of Camden's head, causing her to blush profusely and say,

"Oh baby, how was practice?"

Luke nodded to the group and sat down before he replied,

"Oh, I don't know, weren't you there?"

Camden laughed and replied,

"Obviously not, I had to babysit this dipshit after he forgot to step off."

Camden said, nodding her head in Tom's direction, then laughed. The group was soon to join her. I felt Percy clench his body after Camden started laughing. I said to him,

"Seaweed Brain, are you ok?"

Percy glanced at Tom and I followed his gaze. Tom had a knack for hiding his emotions from everyone, well everyone aside from Percy and myself. The hurt in his eyes was nearly enough to bring me to tears. It looked like someone had just shot his dog and made him eat it. I looked back at Percy, expecting an answer. All he said was,

"It's up to Tom if I'm allowed to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he had me promise not to tell anyone, not even you. I don't even think my mom knows."

I just nodded my head and scooted closer towards Percy's warm body and looked back at Tom, whose eyes still showed the all-encompassing hurt that he must've felt.

Tom POV

Not a lot of things can hurt my feelings, but what Annabeth said really hurt, but I knew she didn't know about my feelings so I wasn't all that sad about it. I cleared my throat and just laughed away the pain. Soon the whole group was laughing, unaware of what had just transpired within my mind. I felt better until Luke came over. I saw him kiss Camden on the top of her head, causing her to blush and laugh. I just saw red, I was so pissed. I didn't really hear what they were saying until I noticed Camden glance over to me. And heard her say,

"….. I had to babysit this dipshit after he forgot to step off."

She then laughed, causing the rest of the group to laugh. I bit back the tears that were about to form in my eyes. I felt Percy look at me and him give me a sympathetic look and just nodded. Annabeth looked at me with a questioning look, and I prayed to God that Percy wouldn't tell her. After a few minutes of just feeling sorry for myself, I decided that enough was enough and announced,

"Alright you fuckers, I'll see you guys when we get ready for prom."

Camden asked,

"Why are you even going? You don't have a date, do you?"

I just looked at her in disbelief and just walked towards my car. I fought back the pain while I heard Percy ask Camden 'What the fuck dude?'. I was thankful for all my friends but I just prayed that someday I'd meet a girl that could replace Camden in my mind.

-Time Jump (Seven hours until Prom) -

Tom POV

I checked my watch to what time it was and realized we had like five hours until the guys had to get ready. I just laughed and knocked on Percy's apartment door. After a few second of waiting, I heard someone approach the door. The door opened and I was greeted by Percy's mother. The first thing that hit was the usual smell of freshly baked cookies, and I must say Sally's cookies are fucking amazing. The second was Sally enveloping me in a hug. Ever since my mom died, Sally decided that she was going to be my new mother. At first I was resentful but I eventually warmed to the idea. After Sally released me I saw that Nico and Frank were already here.

"Hey Nico, what's up man?"

"Nothing much Tom, how's your head?"

"Luckily, I have a hard head, so nothing to bad aside from the scar. It's going to completely ruin my good looks."

Frank snorted and Percy said,

"Motherfucker, what good looks? You're as ugly as my old stepfather."

I just stared at him in disbelief before the four of us had erupted into obnoxious laughter. Sally yelled from the kitchen,

"Percy, Grover's here."

Percy, between laughter, replied,

"Alright mom, tell him we're in the living room."

"Son, I think he already knows that."

Just as Sally finished speaking, Grover walked in. Percy walked up to him and enveloped him into a bro hug.

"Was up G-Man?"

"Oh, nothing Perce, just gotta look good for Juniper."

Percy just chuckled and clapped him on the back. Frank gave Grover a fist bump as he walked past him. Grover nodded at me, and I lazily saluted him. After the greetings, Percy broke out his acoustic and started strumming. I started to tap on Sally's coffee table, making a beat that Percy played to. After a while, Nico joined in with his bass that he kept at Percy's for just this reason. Percy started humming a melody and Grover and Frank pulled out their phones to record our "performance". Jason and Leo walked in while we were playing and listened. We played until Percy's phone went off. Percy checked and said,

"Oh shit, we gotta get ready!"

The group of us all echoed my thoughts, 'Fuck!'. We exploded into motion quickly getting prepared for prom. While I was getting ready, Camden's words echoed in my head 'Why are you even going? You don't have a date, do you?', and I momentarily thought about just bailing. But I shook myself out of it and said to myself, ' _Come on man, it'll be fun. You might leave with a date.'_ With that thought I smiled and continued to get ready. The group of us had all gotten ready in a surprisingly short amount of time. Percy had on a black tux with a sea-green vest and tie, Nico was wearing a white tux with a red vest and bowtie, Frank had gotten a gray tux with just a red vest, Jason bought a black tux with a royal purple vest and tie, Leo had gotten an orange vest and bowtie that he wore over a pure white dress shirt, Grover had gotten a forest green tux and a black vest and tie, and I had bought a black tux with a red vest and tie. Percy scanned over us and said,

"Damn, we are some sexy motherfuckers."

Jason replied,

"Well almost all of us, Tom why you gotta be ugly?"

I laughed and said,

"If I was actually attractive, you boys wouldn't stand a chance with the ladies."

"Nah man you're alright looking but your personality is fucking trash." Leo shot in.

"Oh, so it's fuck Tom day, is it? I'll get you shitheads back later."

They just flipped me off and headed towards the door to drive to where the girls were getting ready. I just laughed and followed them out to the limo Jason had rented for the night. As the driver drove the group of us to Annabeth's house, where the girls were getting ready, Nico asked Jason,

"Hey Jace, is Thalia coming?"

"Yeah I made her come. I told her you were coming."

Nico's face turned a bright red, causing the rest of us to laugh at him.

"Wha…. What's that supposed to mean?"

I answered,

"It means you and Thalia are crushing hard for each other and neither of you will admit it."

Nico fired back,

"Well don't you like Camden?"

"Duh, I figured you guys knew already. We all know that Percy's can't keep a secret to save his life."

Percy simply replied,

"Fuck yourself Tom."

I rolled my eyes and huffed in exasperation. After a few minutes, I laid my head against the window and slept until we got to Annabeth's place.

Percy POV

Our limo arrived at Annabeth's house around 6:30pm. As we all got out of the vehicle, I looked back at Tom and saw him passed out. After a brief moment of deliberation, I tapped his knee and sad,

"Yo, Tom, we're here man. Get out."

Tom's eyes shot open and he looked around for a second then said,

"we here?"

"Yeah man, let's go get the girls."

Tom nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out. I turned and walked towards Annabeth's front door and saw that the rest of the guys were already inside. Once I got to the door I knocked and waited for someone to let me in. Tom had already caught up with me. While we waited, I asked Tom,

"You alright man?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just tired."

"Bullshit. You forget I've known you since we were like nine. I can read you like a fucking book."

"Aren't you dyslexic though?"

"That's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that you still seem torn up over what Camden said."

Tom just sighed in defeat and replied,

"I am, but there isn't anything I can do about it so I just have to get over it."

"Don't worry Tom, she'll come around."

Tom nodded. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like forever, Annabeth let us in. When I saw her, I was blown away and it seemed like my jaw hit the floor. Her long blonde hair had been slightly curled and her grey peplos matched her eyes almost perfectly. She had on a hint of makeup, mainly just some red lipstick. Annabeth laughed and gently placed her hand on my chin and closed my mouth placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I was pleased to see that the spark we'd had for three years was still there and strong as ever. Tom brushed passed us and entered Annabeth's house. I pulled away and said,

"Wisegirl, you look amazing."

She raised an eyebrow and said,

"You don't look to bad yourself Percy."

I smiled and held my arm out for her to take. Annabeth laughed and took my offer, and we walked into her house. The group was all together; Jason and Piper were sitting on the couch holding hands, Leo and Calypso were doing something similar, Frank and Hazel were dancing in the corner, Thalia and Nico were awkwardly trying to keep a conversation going, Grover and Juniper were deep in conversation, probably about some nature stuff. I didn't see Tom so I walked up to Camden, with Annabeth following me, and asked,

"Where's Tom at?"

"I don't know, is he ok? He didn't even say hi to anyone when he came in. He just walked up stairs."

"Any idea where?"

"Probably to Annabeth's instrument room."

"Alright, we'll grab him before we leave. Is Luke here?"

Annabeth answered,

"Yeah he's here. Not sure where he is though."  
Camden said,

"Oh, he's still getting ready."

I just nodded and sent Tom a quick text asking where he was. He didn't answer so I figured he was busy with playing so I didn't think about it too much. I walked back to where the rest of the group was and asked,

"So, what are we doing for dinner? Fancy or Chinese?"

The loud uproar from everyone answered the question for me.

"So, Chinese it is, the usual for everyone?"

Everyone nodded and I placed the order. Luke came out of the bathroom around 10 minutes after we ordered and asked,

"So, what's for dinner?"

Camden answered,

"Chinese baby, I got your favorite."

Luke smiled and embraced Camden saying,

"Thanks love."

They then locked lips and I averted my gaze out of respect for Tom, even though he couldn't see it. Luke and Camden finally broke apart for air and I asked Leo to go get Tom from upstairs. After a few minutes, Leo came back down and said quietly,

"Guys you have to see this."

Annabeth asked,

"What is it Valdez?"

"You know how Tom is adamant about how he's only a percussionist?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I finally have proof that his claim is bullshit."

I spoke up,

"Leave him alone Leo."

"No come on, you really need to see this."

"Alright fine."

The 13 of us headed upstairs after Leo. Once we reached the second floor we followed Leo towards Annabeth's recording studio. Once we walked in, we saw Tom playing an acoustic guitar with his back to the viewing area. Leo silently flipped on the intercom and we heard the music Tom was playing and I was surprised. The music he was playing was so sad and mournful I felt like I just wanted to cry forever. I looked at the group and saw similar reactions on the faces of my friends. Then Tom surprised us all when he started singing,

 _Your plane is boarding, got to_

 _Cross the ocean all alone_

 _My heart is stone_

 _You need to figure out the_

 _Things that plague you here at home_

 _I'll carry on_

At this point we all just started clapping. Tom turned around, saw us and immediately started blushing. Camden asked over the intercom,

"Tom that was amazing, what song is that?"

"Well, I doubt it's a song you've ever heard."

"Well duh, who's it by?"

Tom looked down at the guitar and said,

"Me."

"How long have you been writing it? Is it finished?"

"No, it isn't finished yet, I've only been writing it for a week or two."

"It's beautiful."

Tom just looked down in embarrassment.

"Come on guys, food'll be here any minute now."

Tom gave me a grateful look and I nodded in understanding. Tom then followed the rest of us down to the living room to eat our luxurious prom night dinner. After we all finished eating, we started piling into the limo and head to where prom was being held.

-Location cut (Goode High Auditorium) -

Nico POV

I knew I should at least try to have fun at this thing but the fact that Thalia was here with and we were dancing together made it really hard to. I was too busy trying not to act like an asshole, which made me suck at dancing. I saw Percy and Annabeth across the room dancing perfectly together. Percy saw me and smiled reassuringly; I answered by rolling my eyes. I glanced at Thalia, which was a mistake, and was instantly distracted. Our feet got tripped up causing the both of us to fall to the floor. Luckily, I cushioned Thali's fall, but unfortunately her knee smashed my balls.

"Oh Nico, are you ok?"

I groaned out,

"No not really. Are you ok though?"  
"I'm fine, you dumbass? What did I hit?"

"My uh…..."

Thalia got the message, and started laughing her ass off.

"I'm so happy that you find my pain so humorous."

I said sarcastically. Thalia was laughing so hard she wasn't even making any noise. I started laughing when I noticed the face she was making; leaving us both in a fit of laughter. We were brought out of the moment at the sound of Annabeth shouting,

"What the fuck Percy!? What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Thalia and I ran over to where Annabeth was standing. She was distancing herself from Percy. I looked at her eyes and was shocked to find they were full of fear. Camden ran over and immediately asked,

"Annabeth, what happened?"

Annabeth took a moment to respond then said,

"This bastard tried to make me have sex with him."

I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe Percy would ever do that and from the looks of our friends, neither could they. Tom walked up behind me and whispered in my ear,

"Hey what's going on?"

"Percy tried to force Annabeth to have sex with him."

Tom just nodded, walked up to Percy, slugged him right in the jaw. The whole group was shocked at Tom's act of aggression. After Percy fell, Tom helped him up and brought him into a brotherly embrace.

"What happened man?"

Tom asked.

"I don't know, I think I had a little too much to drink."

"You tried to force Annabeth to have sex with you man."

I saw Percy's fall, and in that moment I knew he didn't mean anything that had happened just now. Annabeth and the girls still looked utterly pissed, but the rest of the guys had calmed down.

Tom POV

After I had helped Percy up and talked to him, I noticed the group was splitting into two rival factions. The girls seemed to "back" Annabeth while the guys sided with Percy. Both Annabeth and Percy noticed this too and looked at me expectantly. I just shook my, refusing to take a side. Annabeth said,

"Tom come on, what he did could be charged as rape."

I shot back,

"Did you see the way his face fell when I told him? He was devastated."

Percy spoke up,

"Sooo does that mean?"

"Fuck no, you know better not to drink. You're at fault for this more than Annabeth, but I know she's been drinking too. That's why I know she isn't acting rationally."

Percy's face contorted with rage,

"Tom, it's her or me. You have to choose."

I felt my heart fall,

"Percy don't make me choose between my two best friends."

Annabeth chimed in,

"You can't stay neutral in this one Tom. Percy's right, him or me."

Tears began forming in my eyes,

"Guys, I can't. I love you two too much to be able to."

Their reactions were enough to get their message across, 'If I didn't choose, they didn't want anything to do with me.' I looked to the rest of the group for help, but was greeted with the same expression, 'They're right.' I nodded my head in defeat. I said,

"Well I guess that's it then. You are all going to throw years of friendship out the goddamn window all because of a stupid ass mistake. I guess I was never truly part of all this anyway. I hope you all do well after high school, as I doubt to see any of you again.

A/N: Alright so that's Chapter 1 of my new story, the song I used was "For You" by All That Remains. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked this nice long opener. Don't forget to review, I love hearing from you guys. Peace out guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Pop Goes Metal US Tour

A/N: Hey what's up my awesome readers? I apologize for the long wait I just got back from a long camping trip in Kansas. So, here's the next chapter. Two updates to two different stories in one day, I'm on a role. All characters except my two OC's belong to Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be in the Army if I owned all this.

Chapter 2: Formation

-2 years later-

Percy POV

Grover and I were sitting at a table in Olive Garden, waiting for the rest of the guys to arrive. Grover had come up with an amazing idea on what we could do to avoid college for a s long as possible. Between you and me, I was nowhere near ready anyway, so I grateful for him. Grover looked at me and asked,

"Where are the rest of the guys?"  
"No clue, I just texted Jace and Nico."

My phone went off as soon as I said that. I checked to see who it was and read that Jason had picked up the rest of our crew and was on his way to the restaurant.

"Jason has the rest of them; they should be here in a few minutes."

Grover nodded and I asked,

"You haven't actually told me your full plan either. All you told me was that all our problems would be solved."

"I know, but I want to whole the rest of the guys at the same time. It's pretty big."

Before I could respond, my phone went off again. I glanced at it and read that the rest of the guys were here. Grover asked,

"They here?"

"Yeah they should join us any second now."

The restaurants doorbell rang and I could already hear Leo and Nico over which of them were the most attractive; which surprised me, since Nico never "stooped" to Leo's level. Grover shouted to them,

"Ladies, you're both pretty. Now can you please shut up?"

Leo discreetly flipped him off. Once we had all found our seats and ordered, Jason asked

"So, Grover, what's up. Why'd you gather us all so quickly."

Frank chirped in,

"Yeah, I know I'm like your favorite but I have a life."

Grover laughed and said,

"Sorry Frank but everyone knows my favorite is Leo."

"Ha bitch! I told you."

The whole group face palmed and Nico said,

"Leo, you are everyone's least favorite."

"Fuck yourself Deathbreath."

"I'll pass on that generous offer."

I spoke up,

"Guys shut the hell up, Grover has to tell us something. Go ahead G-Man."

Grover nodded then began,

"So, you know how last week we all agreed that none of us were ready for college yet?"

The group nodded.

"So, I was thinking. All of us are musicians, and Percy and Leo have already written some decent songs. I think we should form a band."

After a few minutes of silence, Jason said,

"Grover that idea is fucking beautiful. Hell, yeah man."

Grover looked surprised we liked his idea. I laughed and said,

"Bro you alright?"

He nodded. Frank asked,

"Well we have to figure out what instruments and music we'll play."

Leo spoke up,

"I feel like since we're all proficient at multiple instruments we could just swap out whenever for live shows when we do them."

"That's actually not a bad idea, though I think for when we get to actually recording we just choose what we want to play."

Nico nodded at me in agreement. Jason looked over at Grover and asked,

"Grover what music do you want to play? I mean this is your idea."

"Well I mean since I'm not as good as you guys are I thought I could just like the manager or something."

Frank looked concerned and said,

"You sure man?"

"Yeah I prefer not being in the spotlight anyway."

We agreed with him, and after a few hours of deliberating, we figured we'd play a wide variety of metal.

"We still need a recording drummer and a name."

Nico said depressingly. Leo looked over at him and said,

"Way to be a buzzkill."

"I'm just sayin'."

I spoke up,

"He's right I have a few friends I'm still in contact with from marching band. I'll ask them if they know anyone. You guys do the same."

The guys nodded and started getting up to make some calls. Grover stopped and said,

"I got it."

"Got what?"

I asked.

"The name."

Grover looked me in the eye and said,

"Tartarus, we could be Tartarus."

I was surprised,

"Like the Greek hell?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Nothing, I love it. What about the rest of you?"

Unsurprisingly, Nico and Leo loved it. Frank was a little skeptical but figured it worked, and Jason was indifferent on the subject. I nodded and said,

"Hell, yeah guys almost done. Make those calls and we can have tryouts or something."

Annabeth POV

"Ugh."  
I turned and looked at Thalia and asked,

"What? It's just calculus."

"Shut up Annie, don't 'It's just calculus me.' I don't need your smartass attitude right now."

"You can ask me for help. And don't call me Annie, you know I hate that."

"That's why I keep doing it."

Just then Camden ran into my dorm room,

"Guys have you heard this band? I haven't been able to stop listening to them."

Leave it to Camden to always be on top of the music scene. Thalia rolled her eyes. Camden noticed and said

"Don't roll your eyes Thals, you'll like them. I promise."

"What do they play?"

"Heavy metal."

Thalia's face melted.

"Are you serious? You know I hate that shit."

Camden started laughing,

"No, I'm not serious, they play punk rock."

Thalia's eyes lit up,

"Play a song. Now."

I laughed while Camden searched for a song Thalia would like. Camden looked from her phone and said,

"Here you go Thals, the perfect song. Annie, I think you'll like it too."

I glared at her but Camden just shrugged it off. She was one of the few people that weren't bothered when I stared at them. Camden stared back at me with an equally evil glare. Thalia got impatient and said,

"Play the damn song."

"Fine, keep your pants on Thals."

"I do what I want with my pants bitch."

Camden rolled her eyes and pressed play.

(I'd do Anything- Simple Plan)

Another day is going by

I'm thinking about you all the time

But you're out there

And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head

Cuz so many things were left unsaid

But now you're gone

And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance

To make you understand

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow, I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules

Dreaming of dropping out of school

And leave this place

To never come back

So now maybe after all these years

If you miss me have no fear

I'll be here

I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand

And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow, I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

I close my eyes

And all I see is you

I close my eyes

I try to sleep

I can't forget you

Nanana (...)

And I'd do anything for you

Nanana (...)

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow, I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

I'd do anything

To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything

There's nothing I won't do

I'd do anything

To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

The vocalist's voice sounded vaguely familiar. I thought for a moment on who it could be, but Thalia's face caused my mind to go blank. Camden and I both started laughing our asses off. Thalia said,

"What's their name?"

Camden was laughing too hard to answer,

"Answer me I damnit!"

Camden, between laughing, answered,

"'Another Reason to Forget'. They actually have a concert in Penn State's Stadium in a few hours."

"How long have they been around?"

"Their first album came out like right after highschool."

That got me curious, because I remembered that Percy and the guys had always wanted to play for a living.

"Cam, are any of the guys in this band?"

"No, I asked all of them. Even Tom, but he never answered me."

Thalia said,

"That reminds me, I need to text my idiot little brother. I haven't talked to him in months."

I asked Camden,

"Hey Camden, do you know still have Tom's number?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to see if I can get a hold of him."

"Sure thing, I'll text it too you."

-Tom POV-

(3 Hours later)

"Thank you, Pennsylvania! You guys are fucking awesome! I hope you enjoyed the show, drive safe and remember."

The audience replied with thunder,

"Don't Fucking Die!"

They cheered as the band and I walked off stage. Derek, before leaving, threw his drumsticks into the crowd causing several people near the stage to go nuts. I slapped him on the back and we followed the other two off. Once backstage, the four of us embraced. I said,

"It's been one hell of a ride guys."

Derek said,

"You bastards are my brothers."

"Fuck yeah we are man."

I laughed at Brandon's remark. Joseph broke the embrace first and said,

"Alright guys, keep in touch. I have to go, school starts in a few hours."

Derek and Brandon said much of the same. I couldn't help but feel a sense of Deja vu, except this time I decided to leave. The other three had all decided to start college after two years of being "Rockstars". I knew that college wasn't for me, music was all I good at. Joseph bro-hugged each of us then left. Brandon was soon to follow. Derek was the last to leave,

"Listen Tom, good luck bro. I know college isn't for you but you're a badass musician and I grabbed this off a streetlight last time we were in New York. It's for a new band. Give them a shot."

"Thanks man, I really appreciate this. I'll let you go."

Derek nodded and walked out leaving me alone. I read the little poster and nearly choked, it had Percy's number on it.

"So, the bastards finally did it. Guess I'll surprise them."

I chuckled and headed out the door, towards the parking lot. I found where I parked and climbed into my cherry-red Mustang and began the drive back to my apartment in NYC. By the time, I had reached my apartment, it was already two in the morning so I decided hit the sack and wake up early the next morning. I awoke to the blaring sound of my alarm and fought the urge to throw the piece of shit out the window. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and looked at the time, '6:30 am'.

' _Fuck my life.'_

I said to myself mentally. I reluctantly climbed out of my bed and grabbed some running shorts and a long-sleeve shirt. Once I had changed I grabbed some headphones and my running shoes and went for a four-mile run. By the time, I had finished it was 7:30 and I was in front of New York State's campus.

 _'Fuck it. I'm hungry.'_

I jogged passed the gate and found a map of campus. Once I found a Starbucks, I jogged over to it to get some coffee. I can feel you judging me, you stop that shit. Starbucks is fucking awesome. Anyway, once I reached the building, I walked in saw a sign that read, 'Students eat free, '7:00-8:00 am'.

 _'Well that's convenient.'_

I looked around really quick and saw someone's student ID sitting on a table, their friends were all busy talking to each other, so I walked by and slid my hand over the card and walked towards the barista. I smiled and said,

"Good morning."

The barista just nodded, his eyes were still blurry with sleep. He just said,

"Do you have your student ID?"

"Sure do, here you go man."

He scanned it and gave it back without even looking at it and asked,

"What do you want?"

"I'll have a uhhh…. A Caramel Macchiato, venti, and an egg and cheese biscuit."

"Name for this?"

"Tom."

The barista nodded and I walked towards the waiting area and looked at the ID I had in my hands and nearly died laughing, I had stolen Annabeth's ID. Just then I heard her say, slightly flustered,

"Where the hell is my ID? Thalia, did you fucking take it again?"

"Fuck no Annie, ask Camden or Piper. They always forget their ID's in the morning."

I decided to walk over and return it.

"Excuse me miss, I found this on the floor near the counter."

Annabeth turned quickly, her eyes were full of surprise when she recognized me,

"Holy shit Tom, I haven't seen you in ages, how've you been? I had no idea you went to New York State."

"I've been good, I'm actually not enrolled in NYS. I was just on a run when I realized how hungry I was. Also, what's up Thals? How's Jason?"

Thalia just flipped me off. Annabeth continued,

"Oh cool, what've you been doing?"

"Oh, you know, writing music and just living. Nothing much."

Just then I heard someone scream out,

"Tommy!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Great." Annabeth looked at me curiously but didn't say anything. I turned and said,

"What's up Camden? Piper?"

"I've missed you so much Tommy."

Camden hugged me and I just kind of stood there awkwardly. Piper laughed as I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

"Why didn't you answer my texts yesterday?"

"Oh, I was at the 'Another Reason to Forget' concert."

"What!?"

I jumped at the sudden volume of her voice,

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"I didn't know you liked them."

Piper asked,

"That explains why your voice is so hoarse."

"Or he was busy fucking all the drunk girls at the concert."

Thalia's venom surprised me.

"You know what, fuck you Thalia. I have no idea why you hate me. Enjoy the fucking food."

I stormed out and began sprinting towards my apartment.

Camden POV

"Why do you have to be so mean Thalia?"

"Because I don't trust that asshole."

Annabeth took my side and said,

"What'd he ever do to you?"

Thalia just waved her hand in exasperation. Annabeth looked at me and said,

"Send him a text. Apologize for Thalia's inability to be a morning person."

Tom POV

Once I reached my apartment building I sprinted up to the 4th floor and to my door before I leaned over to catch my breath. After several deep gulps, I unlocked my door and took a shower. Once I dried off, I changed into a pair of jeans and my ARF (Another Reason to Forget) hoodie and checked the flyer to see what time auditions were. I sent a text to Percy real quick telling him to expect me at around 12:30, then took a few hour nap.

Percy POV

I woke up to my phone going off and a number I didn't recognize saying that they would be at the studio at around 12:30. It took me a second to remember what they were talking about, but I quickly replied to them saying the whole band would be there then laid back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs used or characters from PJO

Chapter 3: Tryouts and Dropouts

Percy POV

Me and the rest of the band were relaxing in the studio Grover had managed to rent out for the day so we could hold tryouts in a decent environment. Jason looked at his watch and said,

"How are every single one of them late?"

"I have no fucking clue."

Nico just huffed and said,

"Mother fuckers."

Just then the door to the studio opened, and five people walked in; four of them were muttering amongst themselves. Jason walked up to them and began introducing the band to them. I waved when he said my name and I got up,

"Alright you've met us, and I'm sorry to say this, but we only have one slot open. I know this will sound fucked up, but I only want to hear your name when you begin playing."

The five guys nodded in agreement and one guy said,

"Percy, can I go first?"

"Yeah sure man, what's your name?"

"Jared."

"Alright cool, well I'll give you a minute to set up the kit and let us know when you're ready and we'll start a recording of one of our songs. You can start playing once you figure out how you would play the song."

"Yeah sure sounds good."

Jared walked into the recording room and began tinkering with the drumset we had brought with us. After a few minutes, he gave us a thumbs up and Nico started one of the few songs we had written at the moment. Jared waited a few measures, then began playing a rather punk-rock style. Jason muttered,

"That's not the sound we want."

I replied,

"You're right. But we have four more people in line."

Jason nodded but didn't say anything. After about a minute of playing, Jared stopped and motioned for us to stop the music. Nico turned on the PA and asked,

"What's up?"

"No offense, but the music you guys play is a bit heavy for me. I can't play like that."

"No worries man, thanks for coming out."

Jared nodded and walked out of the studio. I called out to have the next person to come in and he introduced himself as Aaron and played similarly to Jared and had the same reaction. The second to last audition introduced herself,

"Hey, I'm Rachel. Sorry I was late. You guys have any idea who your last audition is?"

Jason and I looked at each other in confusion. Nico spoke up,

"Uhhhh… No. Should we?"

"Oh my god. You guys don't even know who all was auditioning?"

Jason got impatient and said,

"What's their fucking name?"

"Jesus, relax. No need to cuss. I'm not even gonna audition anymore. You guys need to know."

Rachel briskly turned and disappeared in a whirl of red, curly hair. The guys and I heard Rachel's voice and a guy's voice that was really familiar. Rachel exploded back into the recording studio dragging a guy wearing a, 'Another Reason to Forget' hoodie who looked like he wanted to shoot himself.

"I'd like to introduce, Thomas Alexander. He was the lead singer of the band 'Another Reason to Forget'."

I was shocked when she mentioned his name. Tom just nodded his head and said,

"Sup guys, long time no see."

Leo was the first to speak,

"Wassup fuckhead?"

Tom laughed and said,

"Leo! You haven't changed a fucking bit you curly-headed prick."

Rachel spoke up,

"I take offense to that."

The whole group of us started laughing our asses off. Tom caught his breath and said between chuckles,

"So, do I even have to audition at this point?"

Nico stopped laughing and said dead serious,

"Yes. Go set up."

Tom jokingly flipped him off and walked into the sound room and re-arranged the drumset. He gave us a thumbs-up when he was ready. Frank pressed play and Tom waited for a few measures and began playing. After only a few bars, I motioned to Frank to pause the music. I pressed the PA button but Leo grabbed my hand,

"Come on Perce, lets fuck with him?"

I raised an eyebrow,

"How do you want to go about doing that?"

Frank spoke up,

"Let's just keep talking like we are so we look like we're making a decision."

Jason, Grover and I shared a look and Nico said,

"You two are fucking assholes."

Leo and Frank high fived and said,

"Fuck yourself Nico."

I rolled my eyes and said through the mic,

"Well Tom, looks like you made the cut."

Tom's sarcastic voice played through the system,

"Oh wow, I was so worried. You guys were uh…. Making a decision for so long."

Tom started laughing and flipped us off. The six of us returned the favor and laughed with him. Tom left the recording studio and said,

"God, I've missed you fucks."

Annabeth POV

(3 months later)

"Ugh."

"Oh my god, Piper if you complain one more time I'm going to lose my shit."

"Oh shut your ass up Annie. You know that I'm god awful when it comes to biology."

"Yeah, but you don't need to verbally complain about every little problem. You could just ask for help."

Piper raised an eyebrow at me,

"Bitch, every time I ask for help you always say you're too busy."

I waved my hand at her,

"That's just a minor detail. Come on it can't be that hard."

Piper and I started on her homework. After like five minutes, I looked at her and said,

"Piper you know I love you but, this is pretty damn easy."

"Well, I'm not as smart as you."

"Obviously."

Piper just rolled her eyes at me. We sat and talked for a few minutes when I asked,

"Hey you want to go get some lunch?"

"Yeah sure, I'll text the rest of the girls to meet us there."

"Sounds great."

As Piper and I walked through the halls of our dormitory, I felt every guy' eyes in the hall glued to Piper and myself. Piper rolled her eyes and said,

"Damn pigs."

I saw an opportunity and I took it,

"But didn't you like when Jason stared at you like that?"

Piper started babbling incoherently, causing me to start laughing at her.

"Speaking of which, have you spoken to Jason since prom?"

"Not really, I feel like he forget about me; which sucks cause I still have feelings you know?"

I looked down and said,

"Yeah. I'm sorry for putting you all through that Pipes, Percy and I were drunk."

"We know Annie, none of us blame you for what happened. I can't speak for the rest of them, but I just wish the group hadn't split like it did."

I know Piper didn't mean to, but her words crushed me. She noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Come on Annie, let's go get lunch."

I just nodded and we continued walking in silence. Once we got to the cafeteria, I saw that Thalia and Camden seemed to be in an intense argument. As we got closer, I heard Thalia say,

"Cam, I will not try to make Annabeth do this. You and I both know college is too important to her."

Camden looked like she wanted to argue but she glanced at me and the both of them stopped talking. Once Piper and I got closer I spoke up,

"Convince me of what Thals?"

Camden and Thalia shared a look that made me even more curious. Calypso glanced at the two girls in question and then said,

"Thals and Cam have both come up with an idea, and most of us agreed on it."

"What is it then? And who's all going along with it?"

Thalia spoke up,

"Well Annie, Cam and I both realized that college isn't really working out for us right now. We wanted to form a band around the group of us; including you. And before you say anything; yes, we're gonna all have to at least partially dropout for now."

"Thalia, I can't just dropout of college. You of all people should know that my mother would kill me."

Camden came to Thalia's defense,

"Annabeth, you of all people can figure out a way to take all your courses online. Plus the staff love you, they'll work with you."

I thought about what they said for a minute or so. Thalia and Camden were staring intently at me, waiting for my response; the rest of the group just ate their food in mild indifference.

"You know what? Fuck it, why the hell not?"

Camden looked very surprised with my answer, but pleased that I had relented.

"Fuck yeah girl! Let's start planning immediately."

"Relaxes Thals, we can start after I actually eat today."

"Nope, if we wait until later you'll start overanalyzing the idea and back out. But for now we need a name and genre."

Hazel laughed at Thalia's enthusiasm and said,

"Well Thalia, we all know what you want to play."

"Well duh. I say punk rock. But I'll play anything aside from heavy metal; I can't stand that shit."

The group of us nodded in agreement. I said,

"So any other options for what type of music we'll play? Cause I'm down to play some punk rock."

Thalia hooted with laughter and reached to me for a high five. I laughed at her reaction and met her halfway. Thalia's eyes were beaming when she said,

"I knew you had a punk rocker in you Annie. So girls? Any other suggestions?"

Calypso spoke,

"Well I have a suggestion for our name if you guys want to hear it."

Piper said reassuringly,

"Come on girl, of course we want to hear it."

"I was thinking we could name the band Elysium. You know, like the Ancient Greek version of heaven?"

Hazel said excitedly,

"Oh that's awesome, I love it."

Hazel looked around the group of us and asked,

"Anyone have another suggestion?"

We all shook our heads and began planning what to do.

-1 Year Later-

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth! I need to show you something right now!"

"Cam, can't it wait? I'm trying to finish these lyrics so we can start trying to find a label."

"No it can't; and besides, it'll only take a second."

I rolled my eyes as Camden came and sat by me at my desk and pulled her phone out and opened Twitter.

"So you of all of us have realized that the guys we dated in high school have dropped off the social media radar. They've been completely ignoring us right? Well I've done some snooping on Jason's twitter, and the only tweets from the past six months have all just been two similar updates. They either say something about a show or thank the crowd for an awesome night."

"That does seem weird, what's your point though?"

"Well I finally got back in contact with Jason and asked what they've all been up too. He just replied with this link."

Camden opened the link, which brought her to a YouTube video.

Camden pressed play and I watched intently for anything I might miss. The video showed and overhead of a stage with what looked like an artistic rendition of the gates of hell as the backdrop. Six guys walked onto the stage from behind the backdrop and the crowd started chanting what I assumed was the band name. The camera angle suddenly shifted to a sort of drum camera and Leo jumped into the camera's view and flipped it off and started egging the crowd on. Then it shifted to a cell phone camera and the user pointed the camera towards the back of the stage and flipped to the front facing camera showing his face. My mouth fell wide open. I looked at Camden and said,

"Oh my god, that's all the guys. Even Tom."

"Right!? I'm kind of annoyed that they never bothered to tell us about it."

"Well I mean, we all did kind of break up over some really dumb shit and to be honest, our group isn't exactly guiltless in that. And besides you just refused to see Tom's massive crush on you."

"Oh no, I saw it Annabeth."

"So you saw it but didn't tell him anything?"

"Nope, didn't see the point."

"See the point in what?"

"Dating Tom; I mean come on. I had all the cutest guys in school running after me. Why would I have settled for him? Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy but just not my type. I'm more for quick flings."

"Damn that's cold."

"What can I say Annie? I'm a cold hearted bitch."

We laughed and I nodded in sarcastic agreement. Camden sat silently and watched me finish the lyrics for our last song of our first album called 'Love Like Rockets'. Camden sat watched me for a moment then spoke up,

"I think it should say 'the stars in your eyes.' not 'from your eyes.'"

I looked at the lyrics and saw that what she said made much better sense.

"Yet again, you prove why we keep you around."

We both laughed for a moment when Thalia burst through my door.

"Hey guys, I just got off the phone with Jason and he said that him and the guys formed a band."

Camden and I made eye contact and laughed our asses off.

"What're you two laughing at? This is big news."

Camden wiped the tears from her eyes and said,

"Thalia, you're like five minutes late. Annie and I already know. Jason sent us a video."

"Ugh, fuck you two. You never let me break the good shit. Anyway; alongside finding that out, Jason said he would have Tom talk to his old label and hook us up with a chance to impress them."

Camden ran up and high fived her. I nodded and said,

"Hell yeah girl, you let everyone else know?"

"Yeah they were all with me. The only catch is that we have to have an album done with at least 10 songs written for it."

"Well we have a five song EP and we have the album 'Love Like Rockets' that I just finished."

Camden spoke up,

"Well we better get recording then."

Thalia cut her off,

"Not exactly Cam, we could just go record with the label. We just need to know how to play the songs we've written."

"Well let's grab the rest of the girls and sign out the instruments we need."

Camden jumped out of the room and ran towards the music department while Thalia and I texted the rest of the band to head over there to start practicing. Once the texts were sent, Thalia and I starting running in the direction Camden ran. When we finally arrived, we saw that the whole band was waiting on us. Piper looked at her watch sarcastically and said,

"Hurry up Annie, we need all of us to be here so we can sign all the instruments out."

I just rolled my eyes in response. Once we signed all our gear out, we headed towards the music room we had signed out for us.

A/N: Holy shit, I live. It's been a long time I know, but I just had no urge to write any of my stories. Excuse any errors in this chapter as it came to me under a Monster induced creative burst. Thanks for reading and please review. Later guys


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own the songs or characters.

Chapter 4: Reunited

Tom POV

"Fuck dude, these chords are kicking my ass."

I looked over to Jason's sitting form while the band was relaxing after our first US tour. Nico yelled hoarsely at him,

"Jason, shut up. Put the guitar down and play video games."

"Fuck off Nico, I nearly fucked this shit up during our show in Sacramento."

Leo spoke up,

"Jason, no one cares. Come on, one v one me in Halo. Unless you're too much of a bitch to face me."

"Alright shithead, you're on."

Percy, Frank and I made eye contact and rolled our eyes as Nico called being ref for the match. As the game started I pulled out my phone, trying to figure out what I was going to do. Just then I received a text from Rachel.

R-What's up Tom? How'd the tour go?

T- Not too bad, we're all just tired. Trying to unwind you know?

R- I feel you, I went to the show in Albany. Your shows are fucking epic, thanks for the ticket by the way.

T- Yeah no problem for my number one fan lol

R- I am the farthest thing from that

T- Yeah calling bullshit on that. Or do I have to recall how you got me to audition

R- Fuck you Tom

T- Well I mean. Only if you want to;)

R- Eh, why not lol, give me a time and place;)

I rolled my eyes and laughed softly. Rachel and I had a weird friendship, like we're friends but we talk about sex and shit all the time. Never done anything though which is the weirdest part. I felt a presence behind me and quickly turned, seeing Percy looking over my shoulder. He looked at me and raised his eye brows suggestively,

"So when you two gonna fuck?"

"Fuck off Perce, I don't even want her like that man. Just a friend."

"A friend that drools over you every time she's in the same ZIP code as you."

"She only wants my money bro."

"Yeah, but at least you can get laid whenever you want. When's the last time you got any?"

"Fuck... uh probably back when I was in ARF. Some fan girl with blonde hair."

"So almost two years?"

"Fuck you."

"Whatever bro. Also Grover wanted to see you and me."

"What for?"

"No idea, something about your old record label."

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically,

"Great."

I got up and followed Percy to go see Grover, our manager. Percy opened the door to Grover's office and shut it after I walked in. We then both took a seat in beanbag chairs across from where Grover was relaxing in one of his own. Percy spoke first,

"So what's up G-Man?"

"Well guys, for starters; Tom your old label contacted ours and asked a favor of the band."

"What's the favor?"

I asked.

"They want us to help promote their newest punk-rock band 'Elysium'."

"How do they expect us to do that?"

"Well Percy, that's the bullshit about this. They want you guys to tour with them as your opener."

I spoke up,

"What the fuck? Our two bands don't even play similar music. How the hell are we supposed to tour together? And how long is this bitch gonna be?"

"You actually might like them. It's the girls' band."

Percy and I both said,

"What?"

"Yeah, Juniper is they're manager. It felt great to talk to her, even if what was only about the tour."

Grover's eyes glazed over and he looked wistful. We all knew Grover took the split much harder than any of us. Percy nudged him carefully,

"Hey Grover, you left us for a sec there."

"Oh shit, my bad. Anyway, Juniper and I talked plans and since we just got off a long tour this one is going to be just a short four venue tour to four colleges since the music taste is more diverse there. It'll help the girls make a good impression on the industry."

Percy looked excited and said,

"Hell yeah, this means I'll get a chance to apologize."

I nodded then said,

"Hey I'm gonna head to the skate park, I gotta blow some steam."

I quickly walked out, grabbed my Element board and keys, and drove off gunning my Mustang's engine as I peeled out of our driveway.

Percy POV

"I hate when he does that."

Grover placed a hand on my shoulder,

"Yeah I know bro. Nothing you can do right?"

"Yeah, but I mean he's my little brother man. I'm supposed to worry."

"Don't let him hear you say that. Let's go break the news to the guys."

"This is gonna be a cluster fuck and a half."

Grover just silently nodded and we both walked to the guys and explained what was coming up. As we expected, they weren't too pleased about how soon the tour was, but were stoked about seeing the girls again. Jason spoke up,

"Well, guess we better start getting a set list started. I'll start broadcasting on my Twitter about it, get the fans hyped for it you know."

Frank nodded and said,

"Good idea, I'll do the same on Instagram, hype up the girls' band."

I shook my head and said,

"You guys do know we have a manager for that right?"

"Fuck off Perce."

I just blindly flicked Nico off. Leo said depressingly,

"Tom isn't gonna be much use until he does whatever it is he does when he rushes off like that."

"Well he did grab his skateboard."

"We all know that isn't what he does when he leaves Frank. He doesn't even come back here for like two days."

I spoke up,

"Don't worry about Tom right now, he'll be ok. Just get everything ready alright?"

"Roger that oh glorious leader."

Leo's light-hearted comment raised everyone's spirits and we all started laying out the plan for our four shows.

-2 weeks later-

Annabeth POV

"So how long is this tour again Juniper?"

"Grover said it'd be like two weeks between the actual shows. It'll give you guys some time to get reacquainted with the guys and actually act like friends again."

I looked at Juniper with an accusing glare. Thalia beat me to asking the question we were all dying to ask,

"You and Grover thought of this as a way to get us all back together. Didn't you?"

Juniper laughed and started acting unlike her normal self and answered with a wink,

"Well now, I can't give you all my secrets can I?"

Camden asked,

"Well can you at least tell us when the tour bus is gonna be here?"

"Let me check."

Juniper pulled out her phone then answered,

"Grover said they'd be here in thirty minutes ago, which was about thirty minutes ago."

Thalia huffed and said,

"Leave it to the guys to be late."

"Right? I bet Percy forgot his entire bag."

I just stared at Thalia and Camden.

"You two are awful."

With that we all burst out laughing. After what felt like hours even if it was only a few minutes, the tour bus we'd be taking to our shows finally pulled up to Piper's driveway. Even as it made its way up the driveway from this distance, we could hear an almost endless stream of obscenities being thrown back and forth along with the sound of a group of boys seeming to have the time of their lives. Once the bus finally stopped and the side doors opened, Grover calmly walked out and stepped to the side as the guys literally fell over each other to get out first.

"God fucking damnit Leo, I fucking told you to wait you're damn turn."

"Fuck off Nico. It wasn't my fault you bitch, Percy was so busy making lovey dovey eyes at Annabeth to realize that the fucking doors weren't open."

I went rigid when I heard that and Percy's response forced a laugh out of me,

"I fucking hate you all."

Percy looked at me when the guys finally regained their feet and waved nervously at me. I smiled slightly and thought

'This is going to be an awkward bus ride.'

Grover just shook his head and walked up to Juniper who met him halfway and jumped into his arms. They twirled around and seemed to just enjoy each other's presence. Tom coughed and said,

"Alright break it up, let's get this shit loaded and get to the fucking suite."

Percy shook his head and sent an apologetic look to me. I nodded and went to grab my guitar and mic stand and loaded under the bus. It took us about twenty minutes to fully load everything. Once we had finished, the fourteen of us filled onto the bus where Grover and Juniper turned to the two groups. Grover spoke first,

"Alright so the first stop is NYS stadium. We will be staying in a Hampton suite for a few days before the show. Percy, you and the guys will be doing autographs and pictures with fans for three hours before the show. Annabeth, you and the girls will be doing the same but after. Understood?"

We all answered positively.

"Oh and Tom?"

I turned and saw Tom and Nico in what seemed to be a heated game of Rock Paper Scissors when he turned towards Grover,

"Yes noble leader?"

"Please don't drink all the beer again."

"So? I wasn't drunk, so why the request?"

"Yeah I know, that's why you aren't drinking like you normally do."

"Fuck you Grover."

Tom's voice held no malice and Grover just shook his head in mock disappointment. Juniper nudged him and said,

"I think we should tell them the room arrangements at the hotel."

"Ah yes, you guys are gonna love this."

The sarcasm was almost dripping from his voice,

"So there's the main room, with a kitchen/dining room and practice room. But there are only seven bedrooms attached to it, with two beds each."

Frank spoke,

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Piper piped up,

"How many bathrooms are there?"

"No Frank, I'm not kidding. And Piper, there is one bathroom per bedroom. And before you guys start grouping up, Juniper and I have the room list."

"Seriously G-Man? You're treating us like fucking kids man."

"Yeah man, what the fuck? You're acting like this is our first tour. And besides I'm the most experienced when it comes to this. "

"Percy, Tom. I don't need your damn complaints. And besides, Juniper and I are the managers so we're in charge. So here's the room list. Jason with Piper, Frank with Hazel, Juniper and myself, Nico and Thalia, Leo and Calypso, Tom and Camden, and Percy and Annabeth."

All of us were shocked to say the least. Deep down though I think the girls were a little excited, I know I was. Tom just laughed humorlessly and grabbed a beer and sat in one of the recliners and started drinking. We all just stared.

"What? I can't drink?"

Percy rolled his eyes and said,

"You didn't offer me any you fucker."

Tom laughed and tossed Percy one and said,

"Who else wants a beer?"

Immediately Nico's, Thalia's and Leo's hand all shot into the air. Calypso shook her head and sat near Leo after he got his drink. I watched the crowd of us disperse and followed Percy. As I sat down he said,

"Well I guess we're bunk mates."

I giggled and replied,

"I guess so, I'm pretty sure I know why the rooms were arranged how they were."

"Oh you mean that Juniper and Grover want us all back together? I couldn't tell."

"Wow, you've just proved your head isn't completely full of seaweed."

"I'll take that as a compliment Wise Girl."

I sighed vocally.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just missed hearing you call me that."

"What. Wise Girl?"

"Yeah."

Percy set his beer down and looked into my eyes,

"I missed calling you my Wise Girl."

The look on his face and the sincerity in his voice made me feel like was just melting. I tentatively reached up to touch his face, he glanced at my hand and met me halfway and brought me into a tight embrace.

"God I missed Wise Girl."

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain."

He chuckled into my ear. Percy pulled back slightly and looked at me before his lips crashed down onto mine. At first I was surprised but I quickly returned the gesture feeling myself just melt into Percy's embrace. Percy broke away and said while scratching the back of his head,

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Before I could say anything Percy quickly got up and walked over to where Tom was sitting. I watched as Tom held out his hand and Percy dug into his wallet and handed him a 100. I heard Tom laugh and say,

"I told you man. You're weak."

"Fuck you Tom. Tell me again why we're friends."

"We are literally brothers moron."

"Fuck, I gotta talk to you about something man."

"Alright man, point the way and I'll follow."

They both got up after Tom grabbed a six pack and walked towards the rear of the bus.

Percy POV

"Tom, I still love Annabeth man. But I don't want to it ruin like I did last time."

"Dude, just say fuck it and go for it. If it goes downhill just drink your problems away."

"I'd rather not resort to alcohol man."

"Yeah, I'd prefer you didn't. Besides there's no way Annabeth doesn't feel the same way you do."

"That's obvious man, but I can't get my mind off this man."

"Then let's write man, I'll gather the guys if you want."

"I owe you one Tom."

"You bet you do bitch."

I just laughed as Tom tossed me a beer and texted the guys. I felt kind of bad for them, especially Jason. Piper and him had been super close before the big split, and I knew he was trying insanely hard to get back together with her.

A/N: Holy shit, look at that an update in a week. Guess now I have to keep writing, but thanks for all the follows and shit really gives me motivation. But anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Genre Shock

Disclaimer: don't own the characters and songs belong to their owners.

Annabeth POV

The girls and I were just finishing up our last practice session before both our bands began prepping for the live show on stage. As I was packing up my guitar I heard the guys walk in with their music gear and looked up. I made eye contact with Percy and saw him mouth, 'You guys sounded awesome.' I smiled uncontrollably and looked down to hide the blush that I felt burned on my cheeks. I could hear Percy chuckle as he finished setting his guitar up and checked the tuning. Once he finished he started helping the other girls move their gear out of the way so the guys could have the floor. Once we were about finished; Frank said to Hazel,

"Hazel, you guys sounded great."

"You heard all that?"

"Of course! We were all just outside listening."

Hazel blushed so hard and Frank started stuttering when he realized just how creepy he sounded.

"I... uh. Shit. I didn't mean it like that."

Hazel smiled softly and placed her hand on Frank's towering shoulder and said,

"It's ok Frank, I thought it was sweet."

Frank started mumbling unintelligibly causing all of us to laugh except Hazel. She gave us a surprisingly good death stare and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Frank's cheek. Frank's face erupted bright crimson and he began stuttering,

"H-h-h-Hazel, w-what are you d-d-doing?"

Hazel smiled innocently and replied,

"Nothing, just wishing you luck."

Frank smiled as he walked over to the keyboard and the girls and I stepped to the side to watch the guys play. The guys hadn't grabbed any instruments yet and Jason asked,

"So from our first set, which song?"

Tom spoke up,

"Well the solo for Twilight of the Thunder God is still kicking my ass so can we open with that bitch?"

Nico said quickly,

"Jesus Tom, that song is rough on my voice. Give me a sec to warm up."

Percy nodded in agreement and Tom replied,

"Well what do you suggest?"

Nico rubbed his chin then said,

"We still want to play Throne for this show right?"

There was a chorus of agreement.

"Well we play that then Thunder God."

Tom clapped his hands and said,

"Let's fucking get to it. I call the set."

Leo looked crestfallen,

"Aw you bitch."

Tom laughed back,

"Play bass moron, you wrote the part."

"Oh yeah."

We all laughed as the guys started setting up, I was a little surprised to see Percy walk up behind the mic. He saw me starring and gave a timid smile. I have a him a reassuring smile and he cleared his throat as the guys got ready. Percy was of course singing, with Jason and Nico on lead and rhythm guitar respectively, Leo was playing bass, Frank was prepping his keyboard and Tom was twirling his sticks behind the drumset. Percy nodded to Tom and Tom clicked his sticks four times and Frank began playing on his keyboard. Tom came in on the drums and the whole band kicked in,

Song: Throne by Bring Me the Horizon

(Lyrics: regular-Percy; **bold** -Nico; underline-whole band)

Woah-Oh-oOoh

Woah-Oh-oOoh

Woah-Oh-oOoh

Woah-Oh-oOoh

Remember the moment you left me alone and

Broke every promise you ever made

I was an ocean, lost in the open

Nothing could take the pain away

So you can throw me to the wolves

 **Tomorrow I will come back**

 **Leader of the whole pack**

Beat me black and blue

Every wound will shape me

Every scar will build my

Throne!

The sticks and the stones that

You used to throw have

Built me an empire

So don't even try

To cry me a river

'Cause I forgive ya'

You are the reason I still fight

So you can throw me to the wolves

 **Tomorrow I will come back**

 **Leader of the whole pack**

Beat me black and blue

Every wound will shape me

Every scar will build my

Throne!

So you can throw me to the wolves

 **Tomorrow I will come back**

 **Leader of the whole pack**

Beat me black and blue

Every wound will shape me

Every scar will build my **throne**

 **I'll leave you choking**

 **On every word you left unspoken**

 **Rebuild all that you've broken**

 **And now you know**

I'll leave you choking

On every word you left unspoken

Rebuild all that you've broken

And now you know

Every wound will shape me

Every scar will build my

Throne!

So you can throw me to the wolves

 **Tomorrow I will come back**

 **Leader of the whole pack**

Beat me black and blue

Every wound will shape me

Every scar will build my throne

The song ended with Percy slowly growing quiet with the last word. Once he cut off he breathed in heavily and looked at me smiling. He mouthed, 'Did you like it?'

I rolled my eyes and started clapping and the girls joined in. Thalia walked up to Jason and ruffled his hair saying,

"That didn't sound too metal to me."

Jason replied,

"Just wait till you hear the songs Nico and Tom write."

Camden spoke up,

"Who wrote that one?"

Percy coughed suddenly then said,

"Sorry throat is sore. But Tom and I wrote it."

Camden seemed impressed and looked at Tom who was drenched in sweat,

"I never thought you'd be a songwriter."

Tom rolled his eyes and said briskly,

"There's a lot of shit you don't know."

Camden raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Tom got out from behind the drumset and grabbed his guitar and started playing a very familiar riff. I was about to ask what it was when Nico looked at Tom with a tired expression,

"Smoke on the Water? Are you serious?"

"What!? I haven't played in a while."

"Bullshit Tom. Everyone else get ready."

The guys nodded and began shuffling around, this time Nico was at the mic and I saw Thalia's eyes light up and I smirked and reminded myself to tease her later. Tom and Percy were on lead and rhythm respectively, Frank was playing bass, Jason was at the keyboard and Leo was jumping in his seat behind the drumset. Nico looked around and said,

"You guys ready?"

Tom and Percy made eye contact and nodded, Percy said,

"Tom you ready to rock the girls' world?"

"Fuck yeah I am. Start it off Leo."

Leo did the same thing Tom did last song but slightly faster. Tom and Percy began playing a fast riff on their guitars. Percy was playing a steady rhythm while Tom added accented notes to make the music come alive, and Leo came in on the drums and the band followed. Tom and Percy were headbanging as they played. Soon Nico and Frank joined in. Nico took a deep breath and growled out a scream while the music played, he cut if off after a couple measures and he began singing in a death growl. I saw Thalia's eyes widen in shock with the first word.

Song: Twilight of the Thunder God- Amon Amarth

(Lyrics: regular-Nico; underline-Nico and Tom)

There comes Fenris' twin

His jaws are open wide

The serpent rises from the waves

Jörmundgandr twists and turns

Mighty in his wrath

The eyes are full of primal hate

Thor! Odin's son!

Protector of mankind!

Rise to meet your fate!

Your destiny awaits!

Thor! Hlôdyn's son!

Protector of mankind!

Rise to meet your fate!

Ragnarök awaits!

Vingthor rides to face

The snake with hammer high

At the edge of the world

Bolts of lightning fills the air

As Mjölner does its work

The dreadful serpent roars in pain

Thor! Odin's son!

Protector of mankind!

Rise to meet your fate!

Your destiny awaits!

Thor! Hlôdyn's son!

Protector of mankind!

Rise to meet your fate!

Ragnarök awaits!

Mighty Thor grips the snake

Firmly by it's tongue

Lifts his hammer high to strike

Soon his work is done

Vingthor sends the giant snake

Bleeding to the depth

Twilight of the thundergod

Ragnarök awaits

Twilight

of

the thundergod

Twilight

of

the thundergod

Twilight

of

the thundergod

Twilight

of

the thun-der-god!

(Tom's guitar solo)

Thor! Odin's son!

Protector of mankind!

Rise to meet your fate!

Your destiny awaits!

Thor! Hlôdyn's son!

Protector of mankind!

Rise to meet your fate!

Ragnarök awaits!

The music slowly got more quiet as each instrument faded out leaving only Jason playing the keyboard. Nico's face relaxed from the glare he had while he 'sang' and looked at us with a questioning expression. We were all shocked at the brutality of the song, and Camden was the first to break our silence,

"Well that was uh... a new thing to hear."

Nico raised an eyebrow and asked,

"You guys didn't like it did you."

We all shook our heads but Hazel being Hazel said,

"It's not my style but you all played extremely well."

I rolled my eyes and said mentally,

'Such a grandma.'

Tom shrugged and started playing the solo again; going faster and faster until I could hardly see his fingers. The rest of guys seemed to just mindlessly play their instruments while Nico just cleared his throat. I leaned over to Thalia and whispered in her ear,

"Still think Nico singing is hot?"

Thalia blushed slightly and whispered back,

"Fuck you Annie."

I laughed and walked up to Percy and just stood next to him enjoying his company while he strummed aimlessly. Percy spoke up suddenly,

"Hey guys, I think we should be good for today. Let's just go chill and meet up for dinner."

The group of us nodded silently and we all broke up into our room pairs and left the studio. Percy grabbed his guitar and walked in silence next to me while we moved to our room. Once we reached the door Percy cleared his throat and opened the door and allowed me through first. I smiled softly and said,

"You're such a dork Seaweed Brain."

He breathed a laugh and I just felt my heart swell at the sound. I walked into the room and saw the two twin beds that were set up for us. I heard Percy close the door behind us as I took in the architecture of the room.

"I had Grover keep your inner architect in mind when he picked out the rooms for the first show."

I felt my face heat up and I turned and embraced him in a crushing hug. I felt his guitar-less arm wrap around me as his chin rested on my head. Percy started humming quietly but I felt his Adam's apple vibrate with his humming. I sighed with content and Percy broke the silence,

"I really missed you Annabeth."

I pulled away slightly and said,

"You have no idea how much I missed you Percy."

"I'm scared Wisegirl."

Before I could say anything we heard moaning and creaking coming from the room next to ours. Percy rolled his eyes and said,

"Sounds like Jace and Piper fixed their issues."

I immediately felt my face flush at the thought, and my mind drifted to what Percy would feel like. I broke myself out of that thought and thought to myself,

'No stop it Annabeth. How's not the time.' Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door and Leo opened the door soon after and said,

"Oh thank god, you guys aren't doing it."

Percy just stared dumbfounded at him while I just continued the conversation,

"What's up Leo?"

"Oh, uh... Percy; Tom and I need you for a second."

"What is it?"

"It's kind of covert."

"Annabeth won't tell anyone man."

Percy looked at me and winked. I laughed and said to Leo,

"Yeah I might even help."

Leo's face lit up and he said,

"Alright well Tom and I were gonna fuck with Jason and Piper while they fuck."

"Dude that is so fucked up, I'm down. You still in Wise Girl?"

"You bet your ass I am. What's the plan?"

Leo nodded and began,

"Well Tom is on his way to the store to grab a cake, some airhorns and a shit ton of shaving cream."

Percy smiled deviously and I couldn't help but laugh the childishness the guys still had. Percy looked at me and asked,

"What's so funny?"

I choked down my laughter and said,

"Nothing, I'm just excited."

I turned to Leo,

"Leo, when is Tom gonna be back?"

Leo looked at his watch and started counting on his fingers,

"Well he left like ten minutes ago so any minute now."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Tom walked through the door with a massive cake and several bags full of air horns and shaving cream. He tossed the bag to Percy and placed the cake down before saying to us,

"Hey Annabeth. Perce, Leo, you guys ready?"

"Well actually Annabeth is gonna help us."

Tom looked a little surprised and said,

"Fuck yeah Annie."

I punched his shoulder and said,

"Don't call me that."

Tom just rolled his eyes and started divvying up the supplies, Percy got an air horn and a bottle of shaving cream, Leo got two air horns and I got two bottles of shaving cream. Tom hefted the cake up and we crept carefully towards Jason and Piper's room. The sounds of their, uh lovemaking grew louder as we got closer. Just before we opened the door, we hear someone's throat clear and we whipped around to see Juniper and Grover look at us with disappointment. Percy walked towards them,

"Look we can explain G-Man."

"No need to explain, I can already see that you guys are ruining Jason and Piper's moment."

Juniper shook her head and Grover crossed his arms over his chest. Tom said,

"Well I mean you guys don't have to do it, I'll go alone."

Grover's face split into a smile as him and Juniper started laughing at us.

"Oh you should've seen your faces."

Percy laughed nervously and said,

"Fuck you G-Man."

Juniper regained control of her laughter and said,

"We're upset cause you didn't invite us."

The four of us breathed a sigh of relief and I handed Grover a bottle of shaving cream and Leo handed Juniper an airhorn. Percy slowly turned the doorknob and we all followed him in. Leo held up three fingers and slowly counted down. Once he hit one he nodded and him, Percy, Grover, Juniper and I started blasting the airhorns in the busy couples ears. Jason quickly fell off Piper while Piper screamed and covered herself with a blanket. While the two of them hurried to cover themselves the ones of us with shaving cream covered them in the stuff. Once we emptied the airhorns and shaving cream we laughed at the couple. Jason yelled out,

"What the fuck is wrong the bastards! We were having a moment!"

Percy laughed and said,

"Yeah quite the moment if I say so myself."

Leo and Percy high fives while Tom slowly snuck closer and readied the cake. Piper noticed him and asked quickly,

"What are you doing with that cake?"

Jason cut in,

"Don't you fucking think about it or I'll beat your fucking ass bitch."

Tom stopped in his tracks and stood up straight replying,

"I'm sorry Jason, we didn't mean to bother you."

Jason nodded and smiled in thanks but Tom smiled deviously and yelled,

"Yeet!"

And threw the entire cake all over Jason and Piper then he bolted out the door. Jason started unintelligibly cursing Tom as he pulled on his jeans and bolted after Tom. The rest of us left Piper to her privacy so she could clean up. We all high fives in celebration, and Leo said to me,

"Damn Blondie, I didn't know you had it in you."

I laughed and replied,

"Well I guess ole Seaweed Brain over here must've brought it out of me."

Tom ran back into the kitchen laughing his ass off while Jason chased him down, throwing a shoe at Tom's retreating form. The shoe lightly taped Tom between the shoulder blades and he turned just as Jason slammed his fist into Tom's jaw. Tom dropped to the floor and groaned in pain for a few minutes as Jason quickly got over his anger and started sputtering out apologies. Grover and Juniper just shook their heads while Percy, myself and Leo ran to see how Tom took it.

"Ow."

Was all he said, and Jason replied,

"I'm so sorry man, I meant to hit your shoulder. Fuck man."

Tom laughed and said,

"You're a dick you know that Jace?"

"Fuck you, you guys ruined it before I finished."

Percy slapped Jason's head and said,

"You nasty motherfucker. Piper's best friend is right here."

"Oh don't act like you haven't thought about doing it with Annabeth."

Leo and Tom both nodded in agreement with Jason as Percy's face lit up in a massive blush. I broke in,

"Are you guys just gonna ignore the fact that I'm here?"

Leo looked at Tom and they both turned to me said dead serious,

"Yes."

I just huffed in exasperation and stalked back to mine and Percy's room and slammed the door. I heard three hard hits and three 'Ow's' in response and heard someone walking towards the door. I heard Percy's voice,

"Wise Girl, let me in. I apologize for their stupid behavior."

I ignored Percy for a while longer while he pleaded to be let in,

"Come on Annabeth, please it's not my fault."

I pulled the door open and Percy keeled over onto the room knocking us both to the floor. I groaned in pain as Percy slowly got up off of me. He put his hand out for me to grab, which I took, and he hoisted me up.

"Close the door Percy."

"Uh... ok?"

He closed the door and then started to turn,

"Lock it too."

"Annabeth, what's going on?"

"Just do it Seaweed Brain."

I could almost hear Percy roll his eyes as he locked the door. I sat down on my twin bed and motioned for Percy to do the same on his bed. Once Percy was settled sitting in front of me I asked,

"So, was Jason right about you wanting to sleep with me?"

A/N: Little cliff hanger for you guys I guess? Not even sure if you guys are even reading, but fuck it. If you enjoyed it let me know. See you in the next update.


End file.
